Long Awaited Confessions
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: Alice has been in love with Jasper for three years, everyone else knows…does he? Alice/Jasper AU/AH CONTAINS LEMONS! My one-shot entry for The Peenaters Smut Fic contest.
1. Till we're both so good and sweaty

**A/N:** This is my entry for The Peenaters Alice/Jasper smut fic contest. Voting starts June 1st and the link will be in my profile. Thank you to my bff's prplnoodles, littletoe23 and jujubee35 for reading my smut and telling me what works and what doesn't. And another shout-out to the girls at the ppss forum thread over at Twilighted; thanks to you Barney no longer reminds me of a big purple dinosaur.

**DISCLAIMER:** S. Meyer still owns all characters....and Jackson owns me.

* * *

**APOV**

"Come on Alice, let's go!" My brother Edward yelled through the door while pounding on it obnoxiously. "We're going to be late and I told Jasper we would give him a ride this morning."

Wait a minute, what? "Jasper? What's wrong with his car?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested while I put on the last coat of my mascara.

Edward opened the door and came in, throwing his bag on the floor and flopping himself on my bed. "He's getting new rims put on the Charger; he probably won't have it back until next week."

Jasper's car was his pride and joy. It was a fully restored black 1969 Charger R/T with chrome trim and race car style seating that all the guys at school drooled over. He never let anyone touch it. Literally, if you touched it, you might find yourself with a broken finger. Just as Mike Newton discovered one day last year when Jasper caught him running his hand down the side of the car. Jasper was the most calm and collected of us all, but if you touched his car, something close to the devil would come out in him. His sister Rose was the same. She owned a red 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback and she and Jasper often spent their free time working on restoring their cars together. Some sort of sibling bonding crap or something I guessed. I was surprised he wasn't putting the rims on himself.

"Well why doesn't he just catch a ride with Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"Because they're Senior's and first period is their free period." He explained to me. Oh yeah, right, I forgot. Shit!

"Don't we have to get Bella?"

"Yes, that's why you need to hurry up." He stood and grabbed both of our book bags, hitching one over each arm. "And don't act like you don't want to see Jasper. Now come on, you look beautiful, let's go."

"Fuck you Edward!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly as I flung my purse over my shoulder and brushed past him, walking downstairs and through the side door of the house to the garage. "_Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree.._." My asshole brother chanted as he walked behind me.

Besides my best friend's, Rose and Bella, Edward was the only one who knew about my crush on Jasper. Whereas I told the girls, or rather they forced it out of me one night after we'd snuck into Charlie's stash of beer, Edward had figured it out on his own. He said it was 'twin intuition'. That and the way I apparently have ogled Jasper since he moved to Forks three years ago. I was horrified that I had been so transparent when he told me of this observation. After a little begging and promising to do his chores for a month, Edward agreed not to say anything to Jasper. If Jasper liked me, he would have asked me out by now and since he hadn't it was obvious I was just a friend. Edwards's sister.

We hopped into Edward's mom-mobile, a silver Volvo, and drove over to pick-up Bella first. When we pulled up to the quaint two-story whitewashed house I switched from sitting in the front seat to the back so Bella could sit next to Edward.

"Hey baby!" she said to my brother as she slid into the front seat, then leaned over and kissed him. "Hey yourself. How's my little sex kitten this morning?"

Oh for heaven's sake! "Alright, enough already, you guys are making me sick back here." I told them annoyed.

"Hey Alice. Sorry." Bella turned around and smiled at me. "Would you like a kiss too?"

"What is it with you and my brother today? Is it pick on Alice day or something?"

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm only playing." I rolled my eyes at her and she winked back then turned around and laced her fingers with my brothers.

Bella moved to Forks last year and we instantly became best friends. When I first met her she dressed down her natural beauty in plain old jeans and t-shirts, plus her hair was stringy and she wore no make-up. And Edward fell in love with her that way.

She was the only one that ever challenged not only my brother's intellect, but his ego too. She busted his bubble the first week of school when she called him a 90210 throw-back and said he was a Dylan McKay wannabe in front of all of his friends. Ironically he followed her around like a puppy dog after that and now you can barely pry their lips apart to have a conversation when they were together. I loved her because she was sweet and she let me play Bella Barbie with her. Rose loved her because she took no shit from no one and if it was one thing Rose liked, it was an independent woman like herself.

We pulled into Jasper's driveway and up to the front of the Hale Manor, a beautiful sprawling Tudor style home that sat on a large piece of lush green property. There was a big muddy Jeep Cherokee in the drive letting me know that Emmett was already there, and I recalled the time Rose told me that Emmett often snuck over before school and woke her up with his head between her legs. I winced at the thought. It seemed everyone was in a happy, sexually satisfying relationship but me. Even Jasper. He didn't have a girlfriend but he still had his pick of any girl he wanted at Forks High and it wasn't unusual for him to date some of the girls from neighboring Port Angeles. I felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Jasper with any other girl but quickly shook it off. Friends, we were just friends I had to remind myself.

The front door of the house swung open when Edward honked, and Jasper stepped out. Shutting the door behind him he gave a quick nod at us, smiling that panty dropping smile of his, and jogged towards the car. My God he looked good today. His honey blonde waves were a perfect mess, falling down around his forehead into his eyes and he was wearing an old pair of jeans paired with a light blue v-neck t-shirt that clung to his lean but muscular chest tightly and a pair of black Timberlands.

"Alice." Bella whispered "You're staring." Huh? Oh, yeah, right, staring. But how could I not? Holy Moses he was an Adonis, better looking than even Brad Pitt. I had to restrain myself from lunging out of the car and throwing myself at him. Each day it was becoming more and more difficult to hide my feelings and more importantly, my lust. My bullet and I spent many nights together fantasizing about Jasper these past few years.

Jasper opened the car door and slid into the seat next to me, then reached forward to clasp hands with Edward in some sort of secret man handshake thingy. "Hey my man thanks for the ride." He drawled out in his sexy southern accent. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Alice. You look nice today." He turned so he was facing me and smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

I just stared at him like a fool, he never complimented me before and it took me by surprise. He smiled even broader when I didn't speak and I realized I should respond when I heard Bella snort in the front seat. That bitch.

"Oh, uh…hey Jasper. Um, thanks." Real smooth Alice, you might as well take your eyeliner out and write dumb ass across your forehead.

"So hey, you going to Emmett's party tonight?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yeah, Bella and I are going."

"You going too Alice?" Jasper looked at me.

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"You seem a little off today sister, you feeling okay?" Edward. I was going to kill my stupid brother before the day was over.

"You should come." Jasper said to me "Everyone's going to be there."

"Uhhh…okay, sure, I'll go." I conceded.

"Great! You picking me up tonight Eddie? I think Rose is going straight to Emmett's after school to help get things ready." Jasper asked

"You know it man. And don't fucking call me Eddie, bitch."

The school day was fairly uneventful and classes went by quickly. At lunch the boy's talked mostly about the party and Rose, Bella and I planned what we were going to wear tonight. After school Edward dropped Jasper off at home and then Bella came back with us to our house to get ready. I dressed Bella in a black mini skirt with a very low cut, blue sling halter and my black Jimmy Choo's with the straps around the ankles. I then curled her hair, applied a little eyeliner and gloss on her. Bella was already pretty, but it was amazing how gorgeous she looked when she let me dress her up.

When I was finished with Bella, I started getting myself ready. I decided on a simple black slip dress that I paired with a pair of silver Stiletto's. I blow dried my hair, wisping it out at the tips and put on my make-up. If I couldn't have Jasper, maybe I could pick up one of Emmett's friends from Port Angeles.

We headed out of the house at 8:00 to go pick up Jasper and when we pulled up to his house, he was already waiting outside and quickly jumped in the back seat next to me again. He was still wearing the same jeans from earlier but had changed his shirt into a black silk button-up with the sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms.

"Let's get this party started!" He said to Edward before turning to look at me. He gave me the once over, starting at my feet and working up to my face where he smiled when he noticed I was watching him. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Jasper, you look nice too." I could feel my face flush. Two compliments in one day _and _he looked me over? If I didn't know any better…. I can't finish that thought because it will only get me hurt.

Edward cranked the radio up and we drove the rest of the way to Emmett's with all of us rocking out to Nickelback. Who doesn't love a song named S.E.X.? When we got to Emmett's house the party was already in full force. There were cars and kids all up and down the block and the music was blaring.

"Hey bros, girls, so glad you made it." Emmett greeted us as we walked through the door, doing that manshake thingy again with both Edward and Jasper. "Rose is somewhere around here, probably guarding the bar. You guys know the drill; mi casa es su casa."

"Right, right." Edward said as he took Bella's hand and pushed through the crowd toward the drink bar.

"You want something to drink?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, sure, I could use a beer."

"Okay, come on." He grabbed my hand and began pulled me in the direction that Edward and Bella disappeared into moments ago. When we got to the bar, my brother and Bella were there talking to Rose who was playing bartender for the night and looked as fabulous as ever in a red strapless dress. She saw us approaching and looked down at our joined hands cocking an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, the entire exchange going unnoticed by Jasper. When he let go of my hand to grab us both a beer I immediately felt the loss of his touch and my palm tingled where his hand had been joined to mine.

He handed me a Bud Ice and I went over and sat on the loveseat to people watch. Jasper followed me over, sitting closely next to me on the couch. "It's pretty wild tonight" he said making polite conversation.

"Yeah, it looks like everyone from Forks High is here and I think I saw some kids from La Push too."

Jasper looked around, "What are those fucking dogs doing here? I wonder if Emmett knows?"

We sat there quietly for several minutes, Jasper looking around the room at the crowd of people and me looking down at my hands which were delicately peeling away the label of my beer.

"I meant what I said back in the car, you really do look beautiful tonight." He finally spoke. "You know, I was wondering if maybe…"

"Jasper!" a trill voice rang out, "I've been looking everywhere for you." Jessica Stanley flung herself in Jasper's lap and threw her arms around his neck. Fuck! No! What was he going to ask??? I was going to claw this bitches eyes out!

"Hey Jess," he smiled at her as if I wasn't there, making my blood boil with jealousy. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Oh you know," she giggled, "wondering if you wanted to hang out. I'm feeling a little lonely tonight."

"Ha! I highly doubt with your reputation Jessica, that you are _ever _lonely. The crabs alone must keep you company at night!" I snorted at a stunned Jessica, and then I got up and stormed away towards the stairs. I went into Emmett's room and turned to slam the door but Jasper caught it with his foot kicking it back open before walking in behind me and slamming it shut. I hadn't even realized he followed me.

"What the hell was that all about Alice?"

"Just…just leave me alone Jasper. You're good at doing that!" I yelled.

"What?!" He exclaimed, "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean."

"Oh give me a break you know exactly what it means." I turned to face him, throwing my hands up in the air from exasperation. "Three years Jasper, _three fucking years_ I've had a crush on you!"

He looked shocked at my impromptu confession. "I didn't know. I suspected, but I didn't know for sure." He replied quietly. "How could you _not _have known Jasper? My brother knows, Bella knows, Rose knows…it seems like it's apparent to everyone around us but _you_!" I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Listen Jasper, I know you don't feel that way about me and that's fine. I accepted that we were only going to be friends a long time ago, but fuck…I just can't sit by and watch all these skanks like Jessica throwing themselves all over you." I told him, laying my feelings on the line. "The thought of you doing things with them Jasper…knowing you would never do those things with me. What do they have that I don't?"

He laughed.

"Fuck you Jasper! Nothing is remotely funny about this!" I yelled turning away from him, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. I stood there with my back to him, arms crossed and on the verge of tears. _He laughed at me! _I was so humiliated. How could I have been so stupid? I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…

I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind. Jasper pulled me flush to his body and I gasped when I felt his erection pressing into my back through his pants. Holding me close he brushed the hair away from my neck, leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You have to believe me when I say I didn't know. If I had known you felt this way, I wouldn't have tortured myself over you for the last three years. From the moment I met you I was yours, even if you didn't know it." Oh God, what was he saying?

"Alice, Alice, Alice. If only you knew the things I've thought about doing to you. The things I still want to do to you."

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and my hands were suddenly trembling. "M…Me?" I managed to say. Apparently I was at a loss for words. "Yes. You. Only you." His voice was husky and his breath fanned out across my neck when he spoke, causing a shiver to go up my spine.

"Wh…what do you want to do to me?" I managed to ask in a shaky breath.

"Alice," he continued, "I want…no I'm _going_ to fuck you** till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up**." He dipped down and placed a kiss on the little sensitive spot behind my ear.

I felt the gush between my legs as the last words left his lips. I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that were usually the color of the sky but only now they were a dark and they sparkled with his lust for me.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I challenged.

He leaned down and kissed me, both soft and rough at the same time. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back ferociously. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, massaging it with my own before he would retreat it back into his mouth and nip at my bottom lip with his teeth, repeating this pattern over again. Our kisses were sloppy, wet and erotic.

After several minutes this we finally broke apart for air and he immediately turned his attention to the column of my neck, kissing and sucking his way down and across my throat and stopping gently nibbling at my jugular. I was sure he was leaving marks but I didn't care, I wanted everyone to know I was his. Wait a minute, _was _I his? It sure felt like it in this moment.

Jasper ran his hands lightly across my shoulders, sliding the straps of my dress down my arms and leaving a trail of kisses across my chest just above my breasts. Bringing his lips back to mine he kissed me softly then pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. Staring into my eyes, he reached around my back and unzipped the dress I was wearing, allowing it to pool to the floor at my feet. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and managed to get them undone before sliding it off his arms and tossing it to the floor with my dress. His lips came crashing back to mine forcefully causing our teeth to clank together. "Shit, sorry." We both smiled and he pulled me closer, kissing me tenderly this time. Our bare chests pressed against each other and the feeling of his skin against mine made me feel like I was on fire.

I bumped into something and I realized that Jasper had back me up against Emmett's dresser. He lifted me so I was sitting on top of it and brushed the items that were there to the floor. Stepping back, he looked down at my exposed breasts, making me suddenly feel awkward. I mean, they're little okay? I'm lucky I'm out of a training bra.

Bringing his hands up he cupped my breasts in his palms and brushed his thumbs lightly across my pink nipples causing them to peak. "So beautiful." He murmured before swooping down and capturing one between his lips making me moan out his name. Bracing myself against the dresser with one hand, I brought my other up around his neck to hold him to me, arching my chest into him in encouragement. He took turns with each breast, pressing small kisses around my taut nipples before sucking them into his mouth like a hungry infant. Occasionally he would take them between his teeth, biting down softly while flicking his tongue across the tips. Each time he did this a burst of ecstasy would shoot straight from my nipples to my core and I was turning into a sopping mess. God I wanted him to touch me.

And as if he could read my thoughts his hand slid from where it was gripping my waist down to the juncture between my legs which were already spread allowing him to stand in between them. He ran his knuckles up and down my sensitive heat through the satin of my soaked panties and groaned against my breast.

"_Fuck…_I need to taste you." He growled and then lowered himself to his knees. Slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of my panties, he slid them off and tossed them aside, then hitched both of my legs over his shoulders on either side of his head, my Stilettos still in place on my feet. I looked down at him and bit my lip painfully at the anticipation of what he was about to do. He wasted no time pressing his face to my throbbing pussy and slowly drawing a line with his tongue between my lower lips.

"Oh God." I gasped.

"Mmm….Alice," he whispered against my aching nub. "You taste even better than I imagined."

His mouth was like magic and his tongue…oh God the things he was doing to my clit. Sucking it between his lips, teasing it with only the barest touch from the tip of his tongue, I could feel the pressure building toward my release. Just as I was on the precipice, he slid two fingers into me pumping them in, out, in, out and sucked hard on my throbbing clit.

"_OH FUCK! JASSSS…PERRRRRR!"_ I screamed as my walls clenched around his fingers. He held me in place while I shook with the pleasure of the most fucktacular orgasm I ever experienced. As I came down he focused away from my clit and began lapping up the juices from my climax like it was something to be savored.

When he was satisfied he stood up, careful to keep my legs hitched over his shoulders so my heels were now straight up in the air, and undid his pants yanking them to the floor with his boxers. I think my eyes must have bugged out of my head at the sight of his erection. He was _huge_ and I worried for a brief moment that he was too big, but I quickly pushed that thought aside when he leaned down and began kissing me again roughly.

Reaching over, he opened the dresser's top right hand drawer and pulled a condom from it. I chuckled to myself that he knew where Emmett kept his stash, one of the perks of doing it on your best friend's dresser I suppose. Rolling the condom over his perfect cock, he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I've wanted you for so long Alice." He said as he pushed into me with a groan, filling me up completely. I was tight around him and the pressure was painfully pleasant.

"Oh…God Jasper, I've always wanted to hear you say that." I told him as I leaned back against the dresser on my elbows because it was the only thing I could do with my legs still hitched over his shoulders like they were. He held onto my ankles next to his head and began to move, sliding in and out first at a slow pace but then gradually began thrusting quicker before soon he was pounding into me hard. The position we were in allowed him to penetrate me deeply and my cries of pleasure mingled with his own with each slap of our hips.

The dresser rattled beneath me and I was thankful for the blaring music downstairs because there was no way to control the noises that were coming out of both of us in this moment. I could feel the pressure building again and knew I was close to another orgasm. Reaching between us I began rubbing my clit with two of my fingers.

"Fuck…fuck…Alice….so hot" he spoke between panted breaths when he looked down at what I was doing.

Soon I was in an overwhelming cloud of euphoria as my second orgasm overtook me and I could feel myself contracting around Jasper's cock as I shook uncontrollably and screamed out his name over and over again. Jasper's thrusting intensified and soon he was falling over the edge with me. With a loud grunt he threw his head back and I could feel his cock twitch with release inside me. "Oh, God…Alice, Alice…so fucking good."

He was shaking all over as he came down from his orgasm, and slowly he lowered my legs off of his shoulders and collapsed against me, burying his head in my neck trying to catch his breath. I held him close and stroked his hair, placing small kisses on top of his head.

"You're incredible." He spoke into my neck.

I couldn't help the giggles that overtook me. Jasper looked up at me and cocked his head in question.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy right now." I told him.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Me too."

He helped me from the dresser and pulled me into the bathroom with him where he discarded the condom in the trash and started the shower. I slipped off my heels, the only thing I was still wearing, and got in the shower standing under the hot water letting it wash the sweat and other bodily fluids from my body. A few moments later Jasper got in behind me and pulled my naked flesh against his, placing a kiss on my neck.

Taking the soap from the tray, I silently turned around and began the task of cleaning his body, beginning at his chest, then working my way over his arms and around to his back. He watched as I knelt down to lather his calves and thighs, massaging them gently. When I was done with his legs, I made sure to pay special attention to that lovely piece of flesh that hung between them, and apparently it was grateful because it saluted me at full attention.

When he was finally clean, Jasper took the soap from me and returned the favor. Carefully lathering my body and spending extra time at my breasts, making sure they were clean of course. I guess I didn't have to worry that they were too small because he apparently couldn't stay away from them.

After we had rinsed the soap off, Jasper pulled me tightly against him and began kissing me deeply and slowly. I could feel all of his want and need for me with each pass of his tongue against mine. The combination of his kisses and the feeling of his hard cock brushing against my stomach was causing the arousal to heat up in me again. _Fuck._ I just had two of the most mind-blowing orgasms ever and I _still_ was ready for more of him.

"Turn around and put your hands flat against the wall." He asked, or more demanded, and I did as I was told.

"Beautiful." He whispered coming up behind me and nudging my legs apart. I heard the little foil packet rip and I wondered when he had grabbed another condom but was thankful he was thinking cause lord knows I wasn't capable of a single rational thought. Placing one of his hands on my hips he positioned himself behind me with the other and thrust into me in one fluid motion. Wasting no time, he held onto my hips and slammed into me repeatedly from behind, the sounds of our union noisy because of our wet skin.

"Harder Jasper…please, harder." I moaned and he complied, slamming into me harder than ever. The sensations that were going through my body were even more intense than the last time and it wasn't long before I was screaming out his name again as I came, my muscles contracting around his cock again, milking his own orgasm from him with a loud primal growl escaping his lungs.

Feeling completely sated, we stepped out of the shower and toweled off, neither of us saying anything but both of us wearing shit eating grins that screamed 'I just got fucked….twice'. Tossing the wet towels in the hamper Jasper opened the bathroom door and we walked back into the bedroom where we had left our discarded clothing.

I froze in my tracks.

Emmett was standing by the dresser observing the mess of his things on the floor, holding my dress in one hand and Jasper's shirt in another. "What the fuck did you do to my room?" He turned to Jasper before noticing me trying to tuck behind him shielding my bits. "Holy shit! Alice?" A huge smile spread across his face. "Nice tits."

This is so not how I wanted to end this night.

* * *

**Review, review, review... Better yet....vote! **


	2. Lyrics

Lyrics to accompany my one-shot.

**

* * *

**

**Next go Round - Nickelback**

I wanna do it till the sun comes up

**Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up**

I wanna do it till we're both about to drop

As long as we got it together

Then we're never gonna stop

I wanna go until the neighbors complain

Because they heard somebody screaming

And they think we're both in pain

I wanna go so long, your parents think you dies

They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and the the FBI

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down

Hold on, here we go

Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out

Round and round we go

Yeah we're gonna do it hanging upside down

Up and down we go

Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round

Round and round we go

Shut the window, lock the door, unplug the phone

For all intents and purposes, there ain't nobody home

Then we can do it till the batteries are gone

And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on

I wann cover you with Jell-O in the tub

We can roll around for hours without ever coming up

I want you naked with your favorite heels on

Satrt John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down

Hold on, here we go

Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out

Round and round we go

Yeah we're gonna do it hanging upside down

Up and down we go

Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round

Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down

Hold on, here we go

Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out

Round and round we go

Yeah we're gonna do it hanging upside down

Up and down we go

Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round

Round and round we go


End file.
